Dark ProtoMan Saga
by element-c
Summary: After the battle with Gospel, MegaMan and Lan must now fight a new foe, one that resembles ProtoMan. Chapter 4 up :True ProtoMan?
1. Chapter 1

A MegaMan Battle Network Fanfic by element_c  
  
Dark ProtoMan Saga--Chpt. 1  
  
The skies above AC/DC town were more beautiful than ever. Lan and Megaman had once again defeated the evil Bass. Lan was with his three friends, Mayl, Dex, Lai. They were going to go on another camping trip in Okudon Valley. Its been exactly 3 mo. and 5 days since the incident with Gospel. Lan and Dex were arguing about who was the greater NetBattler. In the end, Dex always had the last word, and their two female friends would just laugh at their Lan and Dex's childish quarrel's. But in reality, Lan's real rival was Chaud.  
  
At the same time, ProtoMan was tracking some bad Navi's heading into Yumland. Two of them were GeminiMan and DustMan. The last Navi was a new one. There was no info. on this Navi. ProtoMan was running after them until GeminiMan stopped to battle him. ProtoMan had no choice but to fight. ProtoMan had defeated GeminiMan. After the battle, Protoman picks up GeminiMan and asks fiercely "What were you going to do?!"  
  
GeminiMan just smiled and laughed as he faded away.  
  
"What!" Chaud said in amazement. "This can't be...that...was an---"  
  
"An illusion," ProtoMan got angry and clenched his fist.  
  
"I'm gonna jack out. We need more information on those Navi's."  
  
At 6:00 people were on couch watching the tube. Plenty of people watch Ribbita, the great reporter, give the news. "Today in the news, three Navi's were seen at Yumland attempting to blow up YumSquare on the Net. A mysterious Navi had stopped the bombs before it could explode. If you have any information at all about this attack please inform the ONB."  
  
"Hey Lan you got mail," said MegaMan.  
  
Lan opened the mail and read it out loud. "It says:   
  
Fr:____________ Subj:Meet at NetSquare  
Hello Lan and MegaMan. It seems we have a   
problem. You see, I will blow up NetSquare  
at 12:00, midnight. Be there.  
  
I don't understand, why us?"  
  
"Lan I think we should just go that person is going to blow up NetSquare."  
  
Lan had no idea of what to do now. And so did MegaMan. At the same time, though, Chaud had gotten the same mail.  
  
ProtoMan had staked out the place since 7 o' clock. MegaMan however was still getting there. It was now 11:00.  
  
MegaMan was at the teleporter that led to NetSquare. "Lan, I can't get through here. Somethings blocking me from going through."  
  
"I'm not sure, whats going on?"  
  
There were two Navi's creeping up behind MegaMan. It was GeminiMan and DustMan. DustMan had shot a dustblock out from his vacuumtube at MegaMan. MegaMan fell to the ground.  
  
"Ughh..What was that?"  
  
"MegaMan, theres someone behind you. Get up! Hurry!"  
  
MegaMan push himself off the floor. He couldn't see who it was because he was still trying to get his vision cleared. He rubbed his eyes and saw two silhouette's standing in front of him.  
  
GeminiMan started to create his Gemini illusion when MegaMan rushed at him with a punch.   
  
"MegaMan, who are those Navi's?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Lan. But I think I'll need some chips to use."  
  
"Roger that! I'm sending LongSword and SonicWave."  
  
DustMan was charging his main attack, DusterBlast. A combination of a Fan and DustBlock. MegaMan used SonicWave on him. It had little affect. DustMan was still charging his attack, waiting until it was at full power. "Argh" said MegaMan as he thrusted the LongSword into DustMan's body. It didn't matter; DustMan had finished charging his attack and executed it.  
MegaMan had a hard time dodging the DustBlocks becuase of the Fan effect coming from one of his vacuumtubes.  
  
"MegaMan here, Recv+80 and Shotgun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It seemed that the battle would take forever. And that was their plan. ProtoMan and Chaud were waiting in NetSquare for the Navi. It was already 11:50 and no one around. Until he saw a dark blue Navi. One that looked like a clone of ProtoMan. The Navi had the same type of armor, same helmet, and a beam sword on his right arm.  
  
"Huh? No ways, It can't be. It's me."  
  
"What! ProtoMan just attack him. We have no time for failure. We can't let these Navi's destroy the Square."  
  
"Affirmative." ProtoMan had jumped in front of the Navi. "Stop right there. I won't let you destroy the Square." The Navi laughed about the idea and went around him. "Hey! I said stop! I don't want to fight you."  
  
The other Navi stopped again, but this time he struck ProtoMan. ProtoMan was knocked unconcious. "Ha. That was easier than I thought. Time to plant the bombs. DustMan, GeminiMan, get here on the double. Now!"  
  
"Boss, we're a little busy. MegaMan showed up."  
  
"Just come!"  
  
The two lackeys followed their orders. DustMan picked up GeminiMan and went into the teleporter. "How did they get through?" MegaMan ran into the teleporter without any hassles. 


	2. Chapter 2

A MegaMan Battle Network Fanfic by element_c  
  
Dark ProtoMan Saga--Chpt. 2  
  
MegaMan entered the Square seeing the two Navi's that he had fought and "ProtoMan?"  
  
"What's going on, Lan?"  
  
"I'm not sure but...We got to stop them as our duties of an ONB."  
  
MegaMan was shocked to see that ProtoMan was the one causing the problems on the Net. He had thought Chaud was a good guy. And now the truth finally comes out.  
  
"Chaud!!!"  
  
"Lan, I have a feeling thats not ProtoMan."  
  
"What do you mean? It has to be. He has the hair, helmet, armor and even his sword. That has to be." Lan was starting to get confused about the situation.  
  
NetSquare was empty. It was late at night and the only people that were out in NetSquare were MegaMan, DustMan, GeminiMan, and ProtoMan. "It's almost time MegaMan, any last words?"  
  
"Yes, two."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
MegaMan looked up and saw GateMan hiding in the shadows. "(I wonder what he's doing up there) Look up!"  
  
"Huh?" The Dark ProtoMan looked up and saw GateMan coming down getting ready to attack with the toy soldiers. "Too slow, GateMan." The Dark ProtoMan cut off one of GateMan's legs.  
  
"Argghh..." GateMan started to hop around. There was nothing left that he could do. The Dark ProtoMan sliced GateMan in two. He was destroyed. MegaMan came into the fight and attacked with his buster shots.  
  
The Dark ProtoMan dodged the shots like it was nothing. He came up to MegaMan and jumped into the air. MegaMan couldn't see him. "Huh...I can't see him Lan! Send me some chips. This guy is good."  
  
"OK, I'm sending Recv+200, Barrier, and CustSwrd."  
  
Dark ProtoMan came back down with his sword ready to split MegaMan in two. As soon as he reaches the floor MegaMan used Barrier, deflecting the attack. "So, you came prepared. So did I, AntiRecv."  
  
MegaMan was unsure of what AntiRecv does and forgot about it. MegaMan then used Recv+200 and was blown up by the AntiRecv. MegaMan was broken into peices. There was no one that could save them. The real ProtoMan was tied up and unconsious, GateMan was eliminated from the picture and everyone else was sleeping. It was 11:59, with seconds away from explosion.  
  
"Noooo!!! MegaMan, no, it can't be." Lan started to cry, soon it would be too late. MegaMan would die and Lan couldn't do anything to stop it. It would seen over for MegaMan and ProtoMan.  
  
"Hmm...here we go." A mysterious Navi came up to the bomb. He looked at it for a few seconds and punched it into the ground, destroying the circuitry inside. "Heh, Infidel, I won't let you do this."  
  
"In...fidel...ah," MegaMan said as he became unconsious. Which was a relief for Chaud and Lan for their Navi's were mere seconds from destruction.  
  
The next day MegaMan was good as new; he was repaired and feeling good. Lan and MegaMan went to Marine Harbor to talk to his dad. Mr. Hikari was busy working on an extension for MegaMan, one that could help MegaMan a lot. He called it Rush.  
  
"Wow, Dad. That sounds cool. Is it ready?"  
  
"Not yet, Lan. I'm still testing it."  
  
"Anyways Dad, do you know anything about a Navi named Infidel? The Navi that helped us said," and soon there was a flashback of last night. Mr. Hikari nodded his head and scratched the back of his head, in puzzlement.  
  
"I've never heard of that Navi before. Why don't you check the DenSquare Boards."  
  
"That's a good idea, Lan. Maybe there's someone on the Net that knows Infidel."  
  
"Yea. Let's go MegaMan."  
  
As MegaMan went down to the first floor he saw Mr. Famous. "Hello, Mr. Famous. Is GateMan ok?"  
  
"Ah, it's you. Yes GateMan is ok now. I had to use the back-up copy. Whoever that Navi was, was good."  
  
"I know. No one knows anything about the Navi. They don't even know who his NetBattler is." Lan paused. There was a silence in the room until Chaud walked in. "Oh, hey Chaud. Did you here about last night." Lan was unaware that ProtoMan was at the same place, last night.  
  
Chaud just shrugged. You could tell something was bothering him, something that made him angry. His face was serious like he wouldn't talk to anyone. As he walked past Lan and Mr. Famous, Lan saw something sparkle in his eye. "Huh? Did you see that? He had a tear in his eye. Something must have happened to him."  
  
"He probably lost a family member or friend," MegaMan said. He wasn't too sure why Chaud acted the way he does.  
  
Mr. Famous interrupted, "...ProtoMan. ProtoMan was at NetSquare too. I had GateMan follow him. ProtoMan was in pieces and was pushed aside like he was garbage. That's when MegaMan came in."  
  
Lan looked to the ceiling and sighed, "I don't like this at all. MegaMan?"  
  
"Lan, maybe we should stakeout DenSquare. Those Navi's might attack there next."  
  
Mr. Famous had left saying good-bye. Lan was about to follow MegaMan had a question, "Lan, how are we gonna beat Influince, or whatever his name was. He nearly destroyed us the last time."  
  
"You're right, MegaMan. Let's just do what we have to do and plus, my Dad said he was making the Rush extension for you MegaMan. I wonder what that could be."  
  
"Hey, yea, you're right Lan. Maybe with the Rush extension we can beat Intelect."  
  
Lan started to laugh. MegaMan couldn't remember the Navi's name. "Lan? What's so funny?"  
But Lan knew his name too well to forget.  
  
"(I'll never forget what you did to MegaMan and for that me and MegaMan will do anything possible to delete)," Lan had thought with a grunge look on his face. No one noticed him. Everyone was looking at Quinten Asinov. Quinten was a famous NetBattler from Yumland. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue bandana on his head and wore a black long sleeve shirt with a red vest and dark blue pants and black shoes with a red stripe on the side.  
  
While everyone else was standing by Quinten going "Ooh!" and "Aah!," Lan however payed no attention to Quinten. He was still talking to himself about Infidel.  
  
  
Chuad was upstairs talking to Mr. Hikari, "Lan's Dad, can you fix ProtoMan? He was trying to stop a Navi from destroying the Square."  
  
"Oh, you mean Infidel. Yes, Lan was here a while ago telling me everything about last night. He didn't say anything about you being there, except for the Navi that looked like you."  
  
"Yea. So, Mr. Hikari can you fix him, I tried to fix him myself, but nothing worked."  
  
"Sure, Chaud. could you come back tommorow, I'll be finished by then."  
  
"Yes, sure. Thanks." With that Chaud left, with a grin on his face, trying to keep it hidden.  
  
Later that night, Lan and MegaMan had patroled the Den Area and DenSquare. That's when MegaMan had seen "Informer!" He was running into the DenSquare teleporter. MegaMan had followed him in. When MegaMan went in it was just Infidel with no bombs planted. "Hey, stop right there!" And he stopped, but he didn't look back.  
  
"Hmm...," and then he started laughing.  
  
"Hey, stop laughing and fight!"  
  
"You got it."  
  
As soon as that, Infidel jumped backwards heading for MegaMan and slashed his sword at MegaMan. MegaMan dodged and shot a Hi-Cannon at the other Navi, but missed. They both ran at each other with a fist ready. They both had full contact on the other's cheek. They jumped back and Inidel was about to say something, "You're not that bad, could use somemore work, but my fight isn't with a child it's with him." As he point left there was Navi. A Navi even MegaMan knew. It was Bass. "Ah. Hello MegaMan. It's a pleasure to meet you again. I'll deal with you AFTER I take care of Infidel." And soon a battle emerged between Bass and Infidel.  
  
"Hyah!" Bass had kept punching and was gaining an advantage over Infidel. Until Infidel did an uppercut, and launched Bass into the air. Bass however was charging for an attack and launched many F-Buster shots down at Infidel. Down below, while Infidel was trying to dodge all the shots, Bass had come back down to unleash another barrage of attacks. However, Infidel was ready and used Escape which teleported him out of danger.  
  
"Hmm... I got to go now, but be warned I will return." And then Bass had left.  
  
"Grrr...I'll get you next time." Then Infidel left too.  
  
MegaMan stood there puzzled on whats going on. So confused that MegaMan left also. "Did you get that, Lan?"  
  
"I'm still puzzled. Let's jack you out."  
  
"Hey, wait. I think we should go to the boards and post this."  
  
"Hey, yea, we forgot all about that while running into Infidel."  
  
"Lan, you mean his name is Infidel!"  
  
"MegaMan you crack me up." 


	3. Chapter 3

A MegaMan Battle Network Fanfic by element_c  
  
Dark ProtoMan Saga--Chpt. 3  
  
The next day arose, it was one of the best days ever. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and everyone around was being cheerful. Even today, Lan and Mayl were walking to school. Although Lan wasn't to happy, he acted happy when he was with Mayl. "Mayl, have you heard, the NetBattler from Netopia came to Electopia today?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw Ribitta reporting him on the TV. He looked like Chaud a little."  
  
"You think so? Well I guess, because of the nose."  
  
"Lan you're so funny."  
  
"Gee, you think?" Lan was embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Lan you got mail," MegaMan said.  
  
"Mayl, can you wait, I just got mail from my dad." Lan checked his mail, his dad had finished the Rush extension. As he put back his PET back into his pocket, "Be-Beep, Be-Beep, Be-beep," Lan had gotten mail again. "Now what is it?"  
  
Fr:____________ Subj:SPAM!  
SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!  
SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!  
SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!  
SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!  
  
"What is this? This looks bad."  
  
"What looks bad?"  
  
"Spam."  
  
"Huh? Spam? What was that again."  
  
"Jumk mail."  
  
They had continued walking to school without talking.  
  
At Marine Harbor, Chaud had come to see if ProtoMan was alright. He just gotten off the elevator and people were talking about someone breaking in and taking something. He passed on by the people and went to Mr. Hikari's office. "Mr. Hikari, is ProtoMan okay?"  
  
"He should be, why don't you test him out." Chaud had gone to the nearest machine and jacked-in ProtoMan.  
  
"Arrahhhh...," ProtoMan was in a real bad condition. "Gaaahhh...Chaaaaa...ackkkkk me...owwwwttttt."  
  
"Huh? What? ProtoMan!" Chaud had jacked-out ProtoMan. He went back to the Lan's Dad. "Mr. Hikari what's wrong with him!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's not working."  
  
"He should. I just checked it before you came and everything was okay."  
  
"Wait. I got mail." He read the mail. It was spam. "Damn! What the hell! I'm getting spam. Thats why."  
  
"A virus?" Mr. Hikari was puzzled. He didn't know how a virus could have gotten into the PET. "Let me check your PET again."  
  
After several minutes Mr. Hikari found out why there was a virus in his PET. "It seems that many off your applications in your PET have been burned out. I'm putting in an Anti-Virus. It will stop the virus for a while. That will give me enough time to put back the applications. Mr. Hikari started working he had a short time to put back all the missing information. Just after 15 mins., he was finished. "Here, try it now."  
  
Chaud went to check on ProtoMan. When he jacked-in, ProtoMan was kneeling on the floor, glowing. He got back up and said, "Hey, Chaud, everything is good." And Chaud jacked-out ProtoMan. He went back to Mr. Hikari and thanked him. He went down stairs to get connected on the Net.  
  
"Ah...It feels so good to actually move, again. Now, let's go find that Navi."  
  
"You mean, me?" It was Infidel.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me! I am Infidel but that doesn't matter now. You will soon be part of the big picture. FlashMan, FlameMan, and JunkMan hold him down." Infidel's body started to glow white. Infidel rushed into the body of ProtoMan. As that happened the whole Square started to flash blinding white lights and then one Navi appeared. One that was red and blue. "Hahaha, I am PROTOMAN! Jazz come here now."  
  
Chaud was watching the whole thing through his PET. He wasn't sure how? His Navi didn't exist anymore. He was scared again.  
  
"Grr...roar!!!" Jazz was a dog. It was an extension of ProtoMan. When combined they would reach their maximum level. He was dark green and white.  
  
"Jazz Adapter!" with those words, Jazz combined with ProtoMan. They formed into a new Navi.  
Now ProtoMan was green and white. His sword became green and on his other became a Super B. Cannon. ProtoMan also had a jet on his back. "Haha, I feel stronger than ever."  
  
ProtoMan charged up and luanched a several dozen projectile swords at once. "This is too great."  
  
"Do you think you and your toy can beat me." Bass started to slowly levitate down. He deleted FlashMan and FlameMan with one charged shot. Some thing behind leaped down and deleted JunkMan by biting into him. "Good, Treble."  
  
"Huh? You have an extension, too.  
  
"I'll show you the true power of the Navi extension. Treble Adapter!" Bass was still the same. It looked like nothing changed, but Bass did change beyond belief. He had punched ProtoMan in an instant and then he used Rapid Buster.  
  
"Heh, thats pretty good. Let's see you take this. Sword Shower!" Dozen of swords shoot out from his sword. As he does that, ProtoMan jets down to flank Bass. He swings his sword at Bass from behind, and the sword goes right through. "Huh?"  
  
"Nice try. Too bad you didn't realize I have an Illusion technique." Bass rushed past ProtoMan and charged up his Rapid Buster at the same time. He shot a huge buster shot that knocked out ProtoMan back into two peices.  
  
"Guh..."  
  
"...rah" Both ProtoMan's were knocked out.  
  
"I won't let you destroy what I created. I created the strongest business ever. And you won't stop me."  
  
  
Both ProtoMan's were jacked out. "No not again. I should be happy though, ProtoMan is still in a good shape," Chaud thought to himself. The next second Quinten Asinov came through the doors of Marine Harbor Square. "It was you, You're the owner of the Dark ProtoMan, aren't you."  
  
"..." Quinten just stared at Chaud and just went on his way.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you," Chaud went up to Quinten and held on to his collar.   
  
"Ha...," said Quinten as he reached behind him and grabbed onto Chaud's jacket. He threw Chaud over his shoulder. Chaud went slamming into the ground.   
  
One of the security came by to break it up. He didn't know how. It was two of the greatest ONB's going at it. "Hey, stop. Please!"  
  
Chaud went around the officer and punched Quinten in the face. Quinten came back and jumped onto Chaud, grabbing his neck, as Chaud fell to the ground. "Gee...aaafha MEE!" Chaud pushed him off and did a roundhouse kick into Quinten's cheek. "Quinten, I'll get you for what you did to ProtoMan. Your Navi will pay!" Quinten got up and and puched Chaud right in the nose.  
Chaud started to bleed from his nose and mouth.  
  
Quinten ran off saying, "We'll settle this later."  
  
"Chaud, what was that about?" The security guard asked.  
  
"He is the Dark ProtoMan owner. I know it."  
  
"That can't be, his Navi is Enker." Chaud fell to on his knees and started to think deeply. "No. His Navi is the DarkProtoMan. His Navi has to be..." 


	4. Chapter 4

A MegaMan Battle Network Fanfic by element_c  
  
Dark ProtoMan Saga--Chpt. 4  
  
  
School had just finished in AC/DC Town. Lan had told Mayl, Dex, and Lai about him going to see his Dad about the Rush extension. Mayl, Dex, and Lai wanted to go with Lan. Lan had accepter their offer. On the train to Marine Harbor, Dex was complaining how, "GutsMan could beat MegaMan anyday of the week, even with that new contraption."  
  
"Boys. They never change," Lai had said to Mayl, and the two girls started to laugh.  
  
"You said it," Mayl responded.  
  
"Hey, Lan why don't we challenge now, just for fun."  
  
"Sure," Lan said acceptingly. Both had made a back-up data which took awhile.  
  
"Let's battle," said Dex.  
  
"MegaMan, here Sword, WideSwrd, LongSwrd."  
  
"GutsMan, use these BrnzPnch."  
  
MegaMan went up close and activated the sword. Suddenly the sword started to glow and it hit GutsMan, knocking him to the ground. GutsMan had lost, again.  
  
As the battle ended, the train had stopped at their stop. The four companions had left the train and walked towards the Square.  
  
As they walked in the door they saw Chaud on the ground. "Chaud, what's going on?" Lan and the others weren't too sure of what happened.  
  
"Asinov is the Dark ProtoMan owner." The security help Chaud up, and told Chaud that he was suspended as an ONB because of fighting inside the building.  
  
Mayl asked him, "Are you okay? Your mouth is bleeding."  
  
Lan was eager to know what he was talking about. "Do you mean that Infidel's owner is Quinten?"  
  
"I know. Since I'm suspended you have to find out what's going on, Lan."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Lan, don't you think we should go up. It's not like we can do anything here," MegaMan said.  
  
Chaud went outside and went by harbor. "It has to be..."  
  
"Chaud, it's not your fault. Chaud, you knew that this day would come, when the two parts become whole again."  
  
"I know, ProtoMan. I won't be your owner anymore."  
  
"I know. It's just that...I know why Infidel is doing what he is doing. And I have to fuse with him again to do it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
While Chaud was reflecting with ProtoMan, Lan was going up the elevator to his Dad's office. "Hey, Dad, you e-mailed me?"  
  
"Ah, yes the Rush extensions is finished. I want you to test it to see if it is compatible with MegaMan."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
MegaMan jacked-in to the computer. "Now all I want MegaMan to do is say, 'Execute Rush.'"  
  
"You heard that, MegaMan."  
  
"Got it. Execute Rush!" Suddenly a glowing red light appeared infront of MegaMan. It grew brighter and brighter, until a dog came out of it. It was a red-armored dog. It had jets on his back and on his legs, for speed. "Wow, this is so cool! Maybe we may have a chance with Infidel and Bass."  
  
"Okay, now, MegaMan execute the Super Adapter."  
  
"Super Adapter!" Suddenly Rush transformed and fused with MegaMan. MegaMan was now red. He his speed and power were increased. He could now fly. "Wahoo!"  
  
"MegaMan, try charging up."  
  
MegaMan charged up his buster and a fist came out. I went a far distance and retured. "This is awesome, Mr. Hikari."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
"Yes there's one thing. Rush can only stay in that form for about 30 mins. He must recharge. So, it means if you must use him, use him wisely. It takes 40 mins to fully recharge him."  
  
"Okay. Let's go MegaMan, we're going to find Bass and Infidel and stop them once ard for all."  
  
"Yes!" MegaMan was jacked-out. He and Lan had went downstairs to the lobby of the Square. He met up with the other.  
  
"I have to jack-in MegaMan. We are going after Bass and Infidel."  
  
"You mean that evil Navi is still alive," said Mayl. "I'll help you, the more of us there is the better."  
  
"Yeah, I'll help to, Lan." Lai also choose to help  
  
"I think MegaMan can't do it by himself, that's why me and GutsMan are coming too." Dex had joined in stoping Infidel and Bass.  
  
"Well, all we have to do is just find them--"  
  
"Lan, you got mail? Do you want to check it now?"  
  
Fr:____________ Subj:SPAM!SPAM!SPAM!  
SPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFU  
NSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISF  
UNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMIS  
FUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUNSPAMISFUN  
  
"Spam? Not again," Lan said. He was getting annoyed. This was the eight time in 2 days.  
  
"You got spam, Lan?" Mayl said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Huh?" Suddenly everyone in the whole room got mail. Everyone had checked it and found out it was spam. "Now I got spam?"  
  
"This is strange Mayl, I got spam too," siad Lai.  
  
"Is this a joke," Dex said, "I got spam too."  
  
Lan and MegaMan received mail again.  
  
Fr:Chaud Subj:Get here now!  
Lan get to DenSquare now. Bass and ProtoMan  
are fighting right now. Get here quick.  
Don't bother the spam mail. It happens when   
Bass summons Treble.  
  
"They're at DenSquare. Let's get there now." Lan rushed to the system in the lobby. Following Lan were the others.   
  
"Jack-in!" The four friends jacked-in their Navis to stop Bass. Which would hopefully get rid of half their problems.  
  
MegaMan, Roll, Glyde, and GutsMan hurried to the main area of DenSquare. As they comeout of the teleporter they see Bass and someother Navi fighting.  
  
"Ah, MegaMan finally came," the mysterious Navi said.  
  
Bass backed off on the Navi and said, " So! MegaMan is weak he is nothing." Bass started to glow red which meant he was about to finish the Navi off.  
  
"Haha. It doesn't matter if your the True ProtoMan, ProtoMan or the Dark ProtoMan. Your still weak." Bass rushed up to True ProtoMan and shot his F.Buster into True ProtoMan's body. True ProtoMan was down.  
  
"Huh? Why didn't they split apart? If True ProtoMan was the Navi from before then how come they didn't split back into two parts." MegaMan was confused.  
  
"Come now, MegaMan it's your time to get blown to bits." Bass was eager to fight MegaMan again. Bass had lost to MegaMan the other times. "This time MegaMan, I'll be the victor, using a technique from your friend, ProtoMan. Super Charge!" All of the sudden the ground began to shake on the Net and in the real World. Tons of energy was flowing into Bass as he started to transform into something new. The energy circled around him creating a barrier.  
  
"What's your plan Bass?" MegaMan yelled.  
  
Bass gave out an evil laugh. "My plan is to stop you and anyone else that gets in me or my owner's way."  
  
"Your owner?"  
  
"You'd think I'd be that stupid to tell you who my owner is." Bass had created enough energy to encircle him and MegaMan in a barrier where nothing could get in or out. "Let's get it on!" Bass charged at MegaMan knocking him into the barrier.  
  
"Gwah...It hur...hurts so much!"  
  
"Don't you think it adds a new twist?" Bass started giving a barrage of punches to MegaMan. There was nothing MegaMan could do. Bass backs off and his F.Buster glows yellow. "Get ready MegaMan, this is a new attack. Laser Beam!" A huge peircing laser shot out from his cannon and headed straight toward MegaMan. At contact, MegaMan could feel the heat from the laser burning him. Although he didn't say anything, he couldn't. MegaMan was too weak to even talk.  
  
"That was no problem at all. You've gotten weak. I should ha--"  
  
A blast came through the barrier from the outside. The smoke from the blast had covered the area making it impossible for Bass to attack MegaMan.  
  
"Heh! It looks like I'm the hero once again, MegaMan." It was ProtoMan. MegaMan was being dragged out by Roll and Glyde.  
  
"Pro...to...Man?" MegaMan didn't have too much energy to survive. Roll used her powers to fully restore MegaMan back to normal. MegaMan however was still unconsious from the battle.  
  
"Hey Bass, let's try it once again." True ProtoMan was back for another fight.  
  
Bass had gotten real mad. His eyes were of crimson shade. "I'll destroy you for that one ProtoMan. Even with your friend behind me." Bass had seen GutsMan from behind him. Bass deleted GutsMan with just one punch. "Now it's your turn."  
  
ProtoMan brought out a flute and started playing. The familiar melody boosted his attributes over his limits. He stopped playing and the flute became a beam sword. "Jazz! J.Adapter!"  
  
Jazz was summoned and fused with True ProtoMan as J.Adapter.  
  
"You're still no match for me ProtoMan." Bass charged right at True ProtoMan and disappeared right in front of him.  
  
"Nice trick, too bad your slow!" A sheild assembled on to his body as he turned around. Bass was behind him charging up his attack. It had a yellow glow on his F.Buster.  
  
"Don't think your shield will help ProtoMan."  
  
MegaMan, who was still weak, saw what was going on. He got up slowly and yelled out, "ProtoMan! Get away!"  
  
Roll, who was tending to MegaMan, told him to rest. "MegaMan, just stay still you will heal faster. I'm defragging you."  
  
"But..."  
  
ProtoMan was too far away to hear what MegaMan was saying clearly. "Huh? I got no time for him at a time like this."  
  
Bass just gave a smile and, "Laser Beam!" The laser header straight for ProtoMan. ProtoMan was on the defense with his sheild and blocked it. The beam was still coming and soon it deleted his shield and soon it would hurt ProtoMan very badly.  
  
It was all quiet in DenSquare no one was around except for Bass and ProtoMan and the three friends that were still alive. ProtoMan was on the ground with a hole in his chest. "Usually when I do that you will get deleted. Those SPAM messages let you live. I did that so I could get rid of you, forever. Now it's time for you to be formatted! Treble transform into G.Adapter!"  
  
"This is the end for you ProtoMan. Holy Judgement!" His hands started glow white, from his fingertips to his palm. He walked to ProtoMan and touched his chest.  
  
Chaud and Quinten's PET's started to surge energy. Their PET's started to get electrified and then all the PET's data was being formatted. 


End file.
